poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Battle by Any Other Name!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Battle by Any Other Name! goes in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begin with Serena walking to her Fennekin) Serena: Here they are. They are ready, Fennekin. (She opens the lunchbox) Zaptor: What are those? Serena: These are traditional Pokemon sweet treats. They're called Poképuffs. Ash Ketchum: Poképuffs, huh? Tai Kamiya: Wow, they look delicious to Pokémon! Serena: Do you want one, Pikachu? (She hands to Poképuffs to Pikachu and Fennekin) There you go. (Pikachu and Fennekin eats the Poképuffs) Ash Ketchum: People can eat them too, right? Emerl: Wait, can we just tell Serena about them first? (Ash takes a bite of two Poképuffs and begins to down) Takato Matsuki: Ash, are you okay? Ash Ketchum: They're great! That's the yummiest thing I've ever eaten in my life! Serena: Please don't scare me like that. Agumon: Don't scare us like that. Tai Kamiya: Mind if I have a try? Serena: Sure. (Gives two Poképuffs to Tai and Agumon) Tai Kamiya: (Takes a bite of the Poképuffs) Yum! It's delicious! Agumon: (Eats the Poképuffs) It is! Bonnie: Can Dedenne please have one? Ash Ketchum: Sure. (Before Ash could give the Poképuff to Bonnie to feed Dedenne, suddenly a Psychic attack takes it away. It was a Slurpuff who took it and eats it) All Heroes: Huh? Ash Ketchum: What? (Team Robot in Pokémon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum: A Battle by Any Other Name! Narrator: Following Ash's second Kalos gym battle win at Cyllage City. Our heroes are enjoying Serena's fresh-baked Poképuffs. Now they seem to have company. (Slurpuff uses Psychic again and eats the Poképuff) Pinkie Pie: Wow! Who is that Pokémon?! Twilight Sparkle: '''It's a Slurpuff! (Ash brings out his Pokédex and anaylzes Slurpuff) '''Ash's Pokédex: Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon. Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more then people's. (A girl along with Amy, Big, Froggy, Cream and Cheese shows up) Amy Rose: Hi, guys! Sonic: Amy! Emerl: Big! And Froggy! Gmerl: Cream and Cheese! ???: You see thinks your Poképuffs tasted decent enough. Serena: What does that mean? Who are you? Miette: I'm Miette. And this is my partner Slurpuff. Ash Ketchum: My name is Ash. This is my partner, Pikachu. Serena: And I'm Serena. Clemont: Clemont's my name. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. Emerl: The name is Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. These are my friends... Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Spongebob and Patrick. Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. This is my little sister Kari, and that's my partner Agumon. Sora Takenouchi: I'm Sora. This is my partner Biyomon. Mimi Tachikawa: '''I'm Mimi. And this is Palmon. '''Palmon: Hello. Rika Nonaka: I'm Rika, and this is Renamon. Zoe Orimoto: I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Twilight Sparkle: My name is Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: Call me Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Applejack: My name is Applejack. Rarity: I'm Rarity. (Everyone's stomach growls) Miette: Since my Slurpuff ate some of your Poképuffs, how would you like to try some of the best. Ash Ketchum: Yes, please! I want one! Bonnie: I do too! Guilmon: I want it too! Serena: Thank you, but I'll pass. Miette: (She opens the box to see Poképuff) Here you go, enjoy. Ed: Poképuffs! Cream: Go and eat up. Miette: (Gives the Poképuff to Pikachu) Pikachu, a spicy tamato berry topped Poképuff. (Gives the Poképuff to Dedenne) And a sweet oran berry topped Poképuff for Dedenne. (Pikachu and Dedenne eats and enjoys the Poképuffs) Agumon: What about us? We want them! Miette: (Gives the Poképuff to Agumon) Here Agumon, it's a spicy tamato berry topped Poképuff. Agumon: (He eats the Poképuff) It's delicious! Miette: Have some Poképuff for Veemon and Guilmon. (Veemon and Guilmon eats the Poképuffs) Veemon: '''So good! '''Guilmon: '''This is yummy! '''Miette: (Gives the Poképuff to Yoshi) Here. Yoshi: (eats the Poképuff) Yum! Big the Cat: There yummy, right. Ash Ketchum: I wanna try that. (He eats the Poképuff) Miette: Wait, but that's... (Ash's mouth caught on fire) Davis Motomiya: You okay? Ash Ketchum: That didn't taste good. What was that? Miette: That was for fire types. Poképuffs are made for Pokémon, so they're all not going to taste good to people. Ash Ketchum: Like that one. Miette: All Poképuffs are baked with a particular Pokémon in mind. Serena: Hey! I make them like that too! Miette: Course you can, that's Poképuff basics. Poképuff 101. Serena: What's with the attitude? (Serena and Miette growl at each other face to face) Mimi Tachikawa: (In Grandma Longneck's voice) Please, this is no time to argue! Clemont: Calm down you two. There's no reason to be mad. Bonnie: Why not have a bake off? Clemont: What was that Bonnie? Cody Hida: Look there's a Poképuff contest. (They see the image of the Poképuff contest poster) Vulk: Wow! Krader: Poképuff contest! Zaptor: So what's about? Bonnie: The first round is today, and the final rounds tomorrow. Ash Ketchum: Great idea. Clemont: I've never heard of the Poképuff contest. Sora: Same here. Donald Duck: Me too. Miette: That's the reason I came here in the first place. I'm competing. Sora Takenouchi: That's great. Serena: Let's see who the better chef is! (Serena and Miette growls in anger face each other again. Now we go to the fireworks set up and we see the stage) Announcer: Now the preliminary round the Poképuff contest is about to get underway. Contestants will compete using their own original Poképuff recipes! I can hardly wait to see all the Poképuffs. Serena: Ta-da! The Poképuff base layers are finished baking. Bonnie: There so fluffy! Ash Ketchum: I can eat them just like they are! Tai Kamiya: Me too! Omi: Yummy! Martin Kratt: There so delicious! Serena: Now the next step, two kinds of delicious frosting. (She puts the white frosting on top of the Poképuffs) These frostings are my own original recipe and there delicious! (She uses the pink frosting on top of the Poképuffs) The topping goes on last, a great baker has to have an eye for design. Ta-da! A Poképuff topped with a small twig for Fennekin! Pinkie Pie: You did it, Serena! Miette: I'll wipe the floor with her. Announcer: All right ladies and gentleman, we're now halfway through the preliminary arounds a lot of time, and all our contestants are feverishly baking away! I'm seeing quite an amazing array of Poképuffs! There's a lot of skill on display this year! (Then Team Rocket's oven exploded frying the three villains) Announcer: Of course, there's always in acception or two. (Later) Yolei Inoue: That Poképuff is going to be so yummy! Serena: I hope you girls enjoy them. Gobba: What about us? Serena: The mixels too. Kari Kamiya: Where's Magnifo and the other members of Wiztastics? Gatomon: I don't know? Zoe Orimoto: It's coming from the stage. (Then we hear music coming from the stage) Takato Matsuki: Where's that music coming from? (Magnifo and the other Wiztastics members appears on stage) Magnifo: : Ma cherie Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents - Your dinner! : Be... our... guest! : Be our guest! : Put our service to the test : Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie : And we'll provide the rest : Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes : They can sing! They can dance! After all, Serena, this is Kalos! And the dinner here is never second best! : Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Magnifo and Chorus: : Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe" Magnifo: : We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! : You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining : We tell jokes, I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks Chorus: : And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet : Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Magnifo: : If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Magnifo and Chorus: : Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Magnifo: : Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone : Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around Mixopolis Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! Mimi Tachikawa: : It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed : With dessert She'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing : I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed Chorus: : We've got a lot to do! Mimi Tachikawa: : Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Chorus: : She's our guest! Mimi Tachikawa: : She's our guest! Chorus: : She's our guest! Chorus: : Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed : With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Magnifo and chorus: : Course by course! One by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest : Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! (The song ends as the crowd applause) Serena: (In Belle's voice) Bravo! Ash Ketchum: Awesome song. Mimi Tachikawa: '''That was delicious! '''Announcer: It's time to announce the contestants who will be moving on to our final round. Joining us is Gena. World-class Poképuff patisserie, and our Poképuff contest head judge. Gena: Hidden inside each Poképuff is one thing the hope that it will bring the hearts of people and Pokémon closer together than ever before. An exquisite Poképuff is certain to make the bond between trainer and Pokémon even stronger. (Then Bonnie apporaches Gena thus interrupting the stage) Bonnie: Gena, excuse me. Thomas the Tank Engine: Where did Bonnie go? (The heroes and Clemont sees Bonnie is missing knowing she is on the stage) Bonnie: I need you to take care of my brother! All Heroes: (Angry) Bonnie! Clemont: Bonnie I told you to stop this a million times! Gmerl: What the heck are you doing?! Amy Rose: '''She's doing to take care of Clemont. '''Tai Kamiya: Get off this stage, Bonnie! Biyomon: Bad girl! Rika Nonaka: Well take her away before she'll ruined the entire stage! (Clemont uses his Aipom arm to grab Bonnie and then runs off) Bonnie: I hope you'll think about it, please! Amy Rose: Shut up! Clemont: Ignore her! This is so embarrassing! Flain: I hate it when Bonnie bothers other girls, even girls on the stage. Big the Cat: '''Calm down Flain, she might take care of Clemont. '''Shuff: She always bother the girls and this embarrassed her brother. Mordecai: Sorry about her, everybody. Emerl: Please continue. Miette: Take care of her brother huh? Renamon: She always does that. Miette: So Ash, do you already have someone to take care of you? Ash Ketchum: What are you talking about? (Serena was not amused) Gena: I'm going to announce the three contestants who move on to the final round. Clemont: Only three of them. Bonnie: I'm so nervous for you. Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I'm so nervous I am! Applejack: You do realize it's not a real word, right? Gena: Our first contestant is Miette! Miette: No surprise. Gena: Next the berrybaker kids Berrymaker Kid (Female): Big brother we made it! Berrymaker Kid (Male): All right! Let's win with our sticky rice Poképuffs! Gena: Finally... Serena! Ash Ketchum: All right! - - - - Serena: Is this you're fault?! (Growls) Miette: Why would I do such a thing?! Mimi Tachikawa: (In Grandma Longneck's voice) Stop! You're acting like children! Zoe Orimoto: '''You two are acting like little children. - '''Miette: Either you tell Ash how you feel about him or I'll tell him how I feel. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts